Conventionally, operating devices for light emitting diodes (LEDs) or other light sources are frequently designed to couple to an alternating current (AC) supply source as input, and provide a direct current or direct voltage for the light source at their output. However, operating devices that are designed to receive a DC supply voltage have become increasingly attractive recently. For simplification and savings in costs, it is possible to provide a central processing unit that generates a DC supply voltage and supplies said voltage to an operating device or numerous operating devices via a DC bus. The operating devices are provided separately from the central processing unit, and connected to the central processing unit via the DC bus.
In numerous applications, in particular for a building lighting system, the use of emergency lighting is necessary or desirable. Emergency lighting can be designed as emergency exit lighting, which in an emergency, in particular with a power supply system outage, is intended to enable the exiting of rooms. Emergency lighting can function as an anti-panic lighting system, or function as replacement lighting to enable the temporary continuation of work procedures in order to bring the procedures to a safe completion.
In order to provide emergency lighting in lighting systems based on light emitting diodes (LEDs), specific LED modules can be created, which differ from the LED modules used in normal operation, and which can be activated in an emergency light situation. The use of specific emergency light LED modules may be accompanied with disadvantages with regard to costs and requirements pertaining to installation space.
There is a desire for devices, systems and methods, with which emergency light operation can be provided in an efficient manner. In particular, there is a desire for devices, systems, and methods, with which emergency light operation can be provided in a simple manner with a lighting system having a DC bus for supplying operating devices.